


Little Steps

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Shipwrecks, Sirens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Alexander sempre cumpria suas promessas mas, daquela vez, parecia que não seria possível.Alexander sempre acreditou que em pequenos passos o destino era formado.Bem, ele estava certo.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Little Steps

Alexander devia ter escutado seus próprios instintos ao notar as nuvens acinzentadas se reunindo quando o navio ainda estava sendo carregado no porto.

Se tivesse escutado ele não estaria no meio daquele pandemônio de vento, grito, chuva e mar revolto. 

Bem, não era tempo dos ‘se’s”. Não quando ele tentava controlar o timão do navio com água praticamente o afogando a cada grande onda. 

Ele tremia em seu lugar pelo frio e… e um pouco de medo também, ainda mais quando ele lembrava de se despedir de sua família antes de sair em viagem. Era fim de ano, quase Natal… ele deveria estar de folga, mas Jace o ligou pedindo para lhe substituir, seria uma viagem rápida.

Aquilo não parecia uma viagem rápida... E nem que terminaria bem.

—Capitão! —Ele desviou o olhar para quem lhe chamava, vendo Underhill parado a menos de dois passos dele, tão encharcado quanto. —O casco do navio furou… a gente, a gente bateu em uma rocha submersa senhor… os marinheiros estão em pânico, a água não para de entrar.— Alexander trincou o maxilar, voltando-se para frente, segurando o timão com força. —Qual as ordens?

—Peguem os botes, saiam do navio! —Comandou, tentando controlar a rota. —Não posso parar o navio, manterei em controle para que saiam.

—E… e o s-senhor?

—Vá, Underhill. —Mandou, não o encarando. —Sou o capitão desse navio, é meu dever manter a tripulação a salvo.

O marinheiro até tentou dizer algo, mas o olhar de aço do capitão Lightwood o fez recuar cambaleante… talvez pelo balançar violento do navio, ou pele consternação do seu capitão.

—Isabelle que me perdoe. —Alec sussurrou, se preparando para mais uma grande onda. Pelo o que podia ver, ele não voltaria a tempo para a ceia.

**

Ao longo dos seus vinte e quatro anos de vida Magnus aprendeu a identificar a gravidade das tempestades e aquela não foi uma das mais graves, porém, não foi a mais mansa. Em outro momento ele nem estaria próximo à superfície, preferindo o conforto de sua caverna de corais, mas as vezes tempestades eram bonitas e traziam coisas interessantes.

Daquela vez não havia sido diferente, ao longe ele viu uma enorme embarcação de casco escuro lutando para manter o controle nas ondas revoltas, ele viu homens caindo ao mar e se perdendo do breu da água, outros chegando a pequenas embarcações vibrantes… Magnus ficou tentado em ir ajudar, mas eram humanos… 

Outra coisa que ele aprendeu foi que humanos não eram confiáveis, bem… pelo menos é o que as histórias contavam.

Histórias, apenas histórias. Pensou, enquanto via mais um homem caindo ao mar e Magnus finalmente abraçou o desejo de ir ajudar, forçando a sua cauda a empurra-lo mais rápido pela água.

As vantagens de ser um tritão era que ele podia enxergar no escuro, então não foi difícil chegar até o último humano que caiu, Magnus teve trabalho para evitar alguns enormes quadrados de madeira que flutuavam na água, mas no fim ele conseguiu enlaçar o corpo do humano com os braços e o puxar para longe dali. Magnus se bateu mentalmente por um momento ao notar que poderia buscar mais dos humanos que flutuavam, mas isso foi a quase um quilômetro dali.

**

Os pulmões de Alec pareceram queimar enquanto ele se engasgava ao provocar toda a água deles. Ele se curvou pro lado, tentando respirar. Alec sentiu pequenos tapas entre suas omoplatas, quase aliviando o processo, quase.

— Cuspa tudo. —Magnus pediu, preocupado que o humano parasse de respirar novamente. Nem todos eram acostumados a beber água do mar.

O humano deve ter lhe escutado, já que se esforçou para o olhar e Magnus fingiu que não viu o olhar assustado do humano de cabelos escuros para a sua cauda antes de desmaiar novamente.

Uma hora depois, Alexander começou a acordar. Ele estava na beira da praia ainda ele podia sentir, só restava saber onde que ele foi parar. abriu os olhos e se sentou calmamente e então quando olhou para o lado ele viu um tritão lhe olhando com curiosidade.

“Um tritão? Como… O quê? Como isso é possível?“ — Alec pensou, olhando para o tritão de olhos arregalados, mas exatamente para cauda musculosa de escamas douradas que estava na área rasa da água, as escamas reluziam como moedas escuras.

—Não seja rude com quem salvou a sua vida! —Magnus resmungou vendo, com alívio, o humano levantar o olhar de sua cauda… não que Magnus não sentisse orgulho das escamas brilhantes, mas era estranho.

—D-Desculpa?—Alexander hesitou, começando a ter certeza que a água salgada do mar mexeu com a sua cabeça… mar… navio… —Minha tripulação!—Exclamou começando a entrar em pânico antes de sentir algo em seu estômago afundar. —Eles…

— Eles estão vivos… pelo menos eu acho. —Deu de ombros, não gostando de ver o humano assustado. — Havia muitos dentro de coisas laranjas.

—Botes.

—Botes, coisas que se afastaram para longe da embarcação que afundou.

Alexander se sentiu aliviado com a informação, Underhill havia lhe obedecido… isso o levou a questão de como ele estava vivo. Obviamente aquele estranho… com rabo de peixe, havia lhe salvado ao levá-lo para… Alec olhou ao redor, uma ilha?

—Quem é você?

—Magnus Bane. —O tritão esticou uma mão, deixando Alec perceber os anéis de ouro e outros metais que adornavam os dedos. —E você?

—Capitão Lightwood… Alexander Lightwood… —Alec engoliu em seco, sentindo o calor da mão do homem na sua, notando também o brilho âmbar nos olhos do outro. —Você é real? Ou estou apenas delirando?

—Claro que eu sou real! —Magnus retrucou ofendido, sua cauda batendo na água rasa como em sinal de protesto. —Caso contrário você estaria morto agora.

—Sinto muito, eu… é que eu nunca pensei que as lendas fossem reais… era apenas para você ser uma história… sereias realmente existem?

—Sim, sereias existem, mas no caso, Capitão Alexander, eu sou um tritão.

—Desculpe-me… —Alec se desculpou mais uma vez, finalmente começando a se acalmar.

—Bem… Você é diferente para um humano. —Magnus comentou, olhando as pernas do homem com curiosidade e olhou para a própria cauda… hum, e se… —Nas histórias não parecem que vocês pedem muitas desculpas.

Alexander não conseguiu responder, porque ele ficou encantado com o fato de ver a grande cauda dourada se erguer para fora da água, brilhando como tesouro, apenas para refletir um pouco mais na areia clara antes de se dividir e as escamas… desaparecerem, dando lugar a uma pele lisa com músculos bronzeados e bem formados.

Deixando Magnus muito nu também.

—O que é Natal? —Magnus perguntou como se aquilo não fosse nada, mesmo que ele estivesse curioso com as próprias… pernas. Elas eram estranhas, mas isso deixava o humano mais confortável.

—O que? —Alexander engoliu em seco, se forçando a desviar o olhar da nudez do homem de feições asiáticas, mesmo que suas bochechas estivessem quentes.

—Natal. —Magnus repetiu, mais lento, temendo que ele não entendesse. —Você ficou repetindo isso quando estava desfalecido. —Isso e algo como Isabelle… mamãe e Max?

Magnus viu o humano passar por três processos de surpresa. O primeiro foi ele saltar surpreso, o segundo foi ele balbuciar sobre uma promessa de voltar antes do feriado e o último foi um interrogatório de como ele poderia sair daquela ilha.

Pelo o que ele havia entendido, Isabelle, Max e mamãe eram a família do humano e Natal era como um festa anual que havia todos os anos para o povo dele… Magnus gostava de festas e ficou interessado pelo modo que o humano fala maravilhado sobre isso.

Não tinha nada haver com o modo como o avelã dos olhos do homem brilharam com isso.

Havia um modo mais fácil de sair da ilha sem ser com uma jangada, coisa que Magnus deixou claro que era perigoso e que não iria salvar Alec mais uma vez do afogamento caso ele sofresse outro acidente.

O modo mais fácil? Magnus o levar pela água. Era mais rápido e Alec sempre poderia ficar perto da superfície para respirar para que pudessem continuar.

—Porquê você está me ajudando? —Alexander perguntou quando eles pararam para recuperar o fôlego durante o caminho. Não era desconfiança, já que de algum modo ele confiava em Magnus, mesmo depois de dois dias… sim, dois dias.

—Você disse que fez uma promessa para a sua família, você não parece ser alguém que quebra promessas. —Magnus disse verdadeiramente. —Além do mas… eu nunca participei de um natal, você fez parecer legal e brilhante, na minha casa não tem algo assim. —Disse. —Tem festas, mas… é diferente.

—Diferente como?

—Diferente como… família.

Alexander percebeu duas coisas quando eles chegaram a costa de Idris, a primeira coisa foi que realmente havia pessoas da equipe de busca por toda a praia, a segunda foi que Magnus não estava atrás dele quando ele cambaleou para a praia.

Alec tentou voltar para a água e o procurar, ele conseguiu balbuciar o nome do homem… mas braços o envolveram e quando ele ergueu o olhar. Não era Magnus, era Underhill.

**

—Querido, você tem certeza?—Maryse perguntou com preocupação. —Você deveria estar descansando!

—Mamãe, é só um passeio, volto antes das sete!—Disse deixando-o a beijar seu rosto. —Prometo!

—Tudo bem, tudo bem… —Suspirou, e ficou calada enquanto via o filho sair porta a fora.

Fazia apenas três dias que ele havia aparecido na praia. As equipes de buscas não faziam ideia de como… fazendo com que eles acreditassem na possibilidade de que ele havia boiado por todo o caminho e que, apenas por um milagre, ele não morreu de hipotermia.

Milagre esse que ele sabe que foi o calor do corpo de Magnus. Sim, ele acreditava em Magnus, sabia que não foi um delírio… mas… mas porquê ele não havia ficado com ele?

Alexander se manteve em pé no pier, seus olhos focados no por do sol enquanto tentava buscar uma resposta para isso… até… Até que ele escutou.

—Alexander.— Magnus comprimentou, vendo o humano virar, quase incrédulo. Alec tinha os olhos avelãs arregalados, parecia de um jeito bom… mas Magnus duvidou porquê Alec fez a mesma cara quando viu a cauda dele pela primeira vez e Magnus tinha certeza que estava tão ou mais arrumado na época quanto agora, tendo a diferença que agora ele estava com duas pernas e roupas humanas. —Pare de me olhar assim!

—Você está aqui… você realmente está aqui!—Alec exclamou, rindo enquanto se aproximava, até que estava próximo o suficiente para abraçar o homem de olhos âmbar.

Magnus congelou no lugar quando o humano o abraçou, mas não se afastou… não era ruim, na verdade…

Era um sensação boa.

—Claro que estou aqui, humano. —Magnus disse, não fazendo qualquer esforço para se afastar. —Tínhamos um acordo.

—Tínhamos?

—Sim. —Magnus se afastou, vendo uma mecha escura e rebelde cair contra a testa do capitão. —Eu lhe salvo...—Ele afastou a mecha. —… e você me mostra o que é o natal.

Alexander não aguentou segurar o sorriso, foi espontâneo. 

—O natal é essa noite. —Comentou, estendendo uma mão para o tritão. —Venha. Há pessoas que quero que conheça!

Magnus se deixou ser levado por Alexander, ele tropeçou um pouco afinal, fazia poucos dias que ele usava aquelas coisas ao invés de sua cauda. No caminho ele respondeu todas as perguntas de Alec, a principal era sobre o porquê ele havia demorado e ele teve que confessar que ficou assustado com a quantidade de pessoas de Alec na praia. Humanos não deviam saber da existência de sereias e tritões… não mais do que sabiam, histórias.

No entanto, ele tinha alguns amigos que vieram do mesmo mundo que ele, Ragnor e Catarina, que largaram as águas para viver no mundo humano.

Ele nunca entendeu o porquê, não até encontrar Alexander, não até aquele primeiro Natal.

A família Lightwood ficou surpresa quando Alec o apresentou, mas pareceu contente com algo que ele não soube explicar… mas… eles eram acolhedores, mais do que seu pai um dia foi. 

Ele bebeu. Ele comeu. Ele cantou músicas engraçadas que o ensinaram. Ele beijou o capitão Lightwood quando percebeu que o sorriso do humano era lindo.

Alexander retribuiu o beijo e por um momento ele se permitiu ficar contente por todos os fatores que levou o Navio de Idris afundar… todos o pequenos passos, desde Jace o ligando, a tempestade e o seu quase sacrifício.

Todos os pequenos passos valiam se isso acabaria com ele conhecendo Magnus.


End file.
